


A Dream Come to Life

by supersapphicsarchive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersapphicsarchive/pseuds/supersapphicsarchive
Summary: Alec and Magnus are getting married tomorrow, and to say they're excited about it would be a bit of an understatement.





	A Dream Come to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely angel Mara! This is based on her prompt: "malec being unable to chill the night before their wedding and they‘re like 'OH MY GOD WE‘LL REALLY GET MARRIED TOMORROW AND WE CAN FINALLY CALL EACH OTHER HUSBAND'!" 
> 
> This could possibly be read as a prequel to my fic "Happy Anniversary", but it's also completely understandable as a stand-alone.

“Alec, what is the matter with you?” Isabelle asks. She, Jace, and Clary had stopped by Alec’s office for a debriefing and found him practically vibrating out of his desk chair. There were books scattered all across the office, some laying on top of Alec’s desk or a table, some littering the floor. It really did look as if he’d plucked several books off his shelf, flipped through them, and then dropped them right where he stood.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Alec says, fooling absolutely nobody. His hands are shaking. He tries to hide them in his jacket pockets, until he realizes he isn’t wearing a jacket. The sight of him frowning down at his hips where the jacket pockets would have been is what breaks Isabelle. She sorts, then smacks a hand over her mouth and tries to pretend it was a cough.

“You freaking out about the wedding?” Jace asks knowingly.

“No, I’m not freaking out,” Alec replies, placing his hands on his hips. “I’m just –” He blows out a breath, his eyes quickly flitting between the three of them, like he’s trying to determine if they’ll make fun of him. Apparently they pass the test, because he exhales again and then admits, “I’m just so excited about tomorrow. I can’t concentrate on anything else except how happy I am.”

“Oh,” Clary sighs, “that’s so sweet! Alec! I’m so happy for you.”

The smile Alec flashes her is the most genuine look Isabelle has ever seen exchanged between them. She turns back to her brother. “Why don’t you just head home, Alec? It’s already 5:00 P.M.”

“I can’t leave,” Alec protests. “I still have –”

“Buddy,” Jace interrupts. “You’re usually here every day until 8:00 P.M. Tomorrow is your wedding day, you deserve a break. Besides, with the mood you’re currently in, how much are you really going to get done in the next 3 hours? Honestly now,” he adds when Alec opens his mouth to argue.

“Fine,” Alec relents, but Isabelle knows Alec better than anyone, and she knows he’s actually relieved that they talked him into leaving. He probably wouldn’t have come in today at all, if his workaholic conscience had allowed him to go through with it.

Of course none of them can let Alec leave without hugging him tightly. “All right,” Alec says eventually, having to pry Clary and Isabelle off him. “I’ll see you all tomorrow afternoon.”

Once he’s gone, Isabelle looks over at Clary. “You want to head to the Hunter’s Moon? Maia’s shift starts soon.”

“Yeah, I miss her,” Clary agrees. Jace rolls his eyes.

“You two are just as bad as Alec. I’m surrounded by lovesick fools.”

“You could come with us,” Clary suggests, but Jace shakes his head.

“Nah, I need to submit this report for Alec. You two have fun.”

 

 

“Magnus?” Alec calls as he enters the loft.

Magnus walks into the foyer. “Alexander, what are you doing here?” he asks, clearly surprised. “It’s only 5:30.”

“Well.” Alec wraps an arm around Magnus’ waist to pull him closer. “I got sent home.”

“Oh?” Magnus raises an eyebrow. “Whatever for?”

“I couldn’t concentrate on work,” Alec admits. “Because I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Is that really so different from any other day?” Magnus asks, completely deadpan. Alec grins at him.

“Today it was particularly bad. I just couldn’t stop thinking – we’re getting married tomorrow. Tomorrow you’re finally my husband.”

“And tomorrow you’ll be my husband,” Magnus says, smiling. “It’s almost difficult to believe. After all this time…”

“I never thought I’d get this,” Alec says softly, pressing his forehead to Magnus’. “After the way I grew up, and then…with Lydia…the second I saw you walk into the chapel, I just knew. My life was about to change for the better. And it has been better. Every single second I’ve known you, my life has been so much happier, so much richer, so much more fulfilling –”

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers. Alec can see tears forming in his fiancé’s eyes, but they definitely appear to be happy tears, so Alec keeps going.

“You make me a better person. I’ve changed so much since I met you and I couldn’t be more grateful. Magnus, I – I love you so much. I can barely even process that we’re getting married tomorrow. It’s just – the very idea of it makes me so happy, I can’t – I can’t even think straight.”

“Well, there’s a good reason for that, darling,” Magnus says, his eyes sparkling with humor (and tears). Alec chuckles weakly at the joke but can’t speak because his throat has closed up.

“I feel the same way,” Magnus says after a moment. “I never thought…after the childhood I had, and being raised by Asmodeus, and Camille –” His grip on Alec’s neck tightens. “When we first started dating, I could barely believe you were real. That we were real. Sometimes I still have trouble believing that. But you know what, my darling? I’d wait another 400 years for you if I had to. Because you’re the love of my life.”

Alec has to kiss him for that. He can taste the tears on Magnus’ lips when their mouths meet, and he’s sure Magnus can say the same, but he doesn’t care, and Magnus doesn’t seem to either.

After a few more kisses, Alec pulls back and rubs a fist across his wet eyes. “I know we talked about going out for dinner tonight, but…do you mind if we stay in instead? I just don’t really want to share you with the world tonight. If that’s ok.”

“Of course it’s ok. I feel the same way. You’re my fiancé and no one else’s.”

Alec goes a little breathless at hearing that. “Today’s the last day you can say that, you know. Tomorrow you have to start referring to me as your husband.”

“Have to? I can’t wait, Alexander. I’ve been waiting four centuries for this and now that it’s finally here, don’t for a second believe that I won’t refer to you as my husband every single day, just because I can.”

“Me too. You’re probably going to get sick of hearing it eventually.”

“Never,” Magnus promises him. “In fact, why don’t you practice.”

Alec rests one hand on Magnus’ hip and uses the other hand to brush some hair off Magnus’ forehead. Once he’s done, he slides his had down to cradle Magnus’ jaw, his thumb caressing the soft skin there. He looks at Magnus and sees everything he’s ever wanted, everything he never knew he needed but now can’t live without. He feels his voice taking on that soft, gentle quality that he doesn’t use on purpose but which Magnus (and Magnus only) seems to automatically bring out in him.

“I love you so much. You’re a dream come to life and I can’t wait to become your husband tomorrow.”

There’s a hitch in Magnus’ breathing. “That’s a good start,” he says after a moment, his voice uneven. “But personally, I think you could use more practice.”

“Oh?” Alec asks, unable to keep the laugh out of his voice. “Is that what you think?”

“Yes,” Magnus answers with a mock serious nod. “You should probably keep practicing for the rest of the night.”

“Whatever you say, husband,” Alec murmurs, laughing again when Magnus grabs his hand and begins tugging him toward the couch in the living room. They spend the rest of the evening cuddled up on the couch together, sharing the food that Magnus has summoned from their favorite restaurant, and using every single opportunity they can think of to call each other husband.  


End file.
